


Long Time Gone

by peachykani



Series: Long Time Gone [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykani/pseuds/peachykani
Summary: Bonnie also known as "Bunny" came to Radiator springs with a friend of hers to help out her aunt and uncle in town. When Lightning McQueen and a couple friends of his stop by Radiator Springs before the next big race, they uncover secrets of her past that have been hidden.





	Long Time Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that's in first person (and italics) is in Bunny's perspective! (And usually a flashback)
> 
> This is the first time in a long time I've written in third, so forgive me if it sounds super weird ;;

_“My uncle was always funny when it came to knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. It was as if he had a sixth sense that knew exactly when I needed those words of encouragement. He used to tell me quite often, “Sometimes, you just have to get back in the saddle. Even if you know you’re going to fall off again.”_

 

_Now I just have to do that. How hard could it be, right?”_

 

 

 

1.

 

Flo’s V-8 Cafe was hopping. Ever since Lightning McQueen put it on the map, anyway. And as usual, there was always something breaking, falling apart, or both. “Bunny! Pump three is seizing again, mind taking a look for me?” Flo drove into the back storage room where her niece was busy taking inventory with Mickey, a small forklift and a close friend of hers.

“Sure thing Aunt Flo. It’s probably just a loose connection again. Mater’s still looking into parts, but I heard Lightning’s coming back, so he’s probably forgotten.” Bunny turned around and drove towards her aunt, a smirk on her face slowly fading at the mention of the racer. “I should just go and look for it myself.”

“Now Bunny,” Flo blocked her niece’s path out, “McQueen’s not all that bad. You need to give him a chance, sugar.”

“I...” She looked away, guilt settling in, “I should look at pump three.”

Flo sighed and moved aside to let her niece through. _The girl needed to move past this. And she will at her own time,_ “But how soon will that be?” Flo closed her eyes and sighed, slowly following her niece out.

“I hope soon.” Mickey commented on Flo’s dialogue. “I miss the old Bonnie.”

“You and me both Mick.” Flo sighed. “What happened to her anyway? You have to know the full story.”

“I promised I wouldn’t say… And I should get out there and help her.” Mickey moved fast and made his escape.

 

“Howdy Sarge, Filmore,” Bunny acknowledged the army Jeep and the psychedelic bus covered in flowers at pumps one and two, “how are you two today?”

As Bunny moved to pump three, she talked with the guys. She was almost finished when Mater came barreling through the Cafe.

“McQueen’s a’comin’!” Mater eagerly bounced on his wheels. His hook came loose and it clambered into a pile of empty oil cans. Bunny sighed to herself. She and Mickey would have to clean that up later. _Why did Mater find McQueen so interesting? What was so interesting about him? He was just a racer after all._

“Incoming.” Mickey looked up from their work.

And right on cue, Mack, Lightning’s hauler, drove up. Nearly everyone in the town swarmed around him, eagerly waiting for Lightning McQueen to come out.

Which was more than wonderful for Bunny and Mickey. They could fix the pump in peace. But it wasn’t just the regular loose fitting. This was a little more than normal, so it’d take a little more time.

By evening, it still wasn’t done. Other than the traffic of the race fans, two more racecar haulers followed behind Mack. She looked up, and Luigi’s Casa Del Tire was busy, as well as all the other shops in town. The three haulers were parked at the Cozy Cone and the racers were milling about. _That was one good thing Lightning did..._ Bunny thought to herself before getting back to work. _He brought this town back to life._

“Well, Miss Bunny!” Mater rolled up to her a couple hours later, “I dun got somethin’ for ya!” He pulled out a new pump fitting with his hook. “Been meaning to get it to ya… Sorry fer the wait.”

“Thanks Mater.” She let him set it down before backing up a bit. “Surprised you’re not with Lightning.”

“He’s will some buddies right now.” Mater frowned a bit. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

“You’re not in the way. Mater, you’re his best friend.” Bunny shook her head, as much as a car could. “I’m sure he probably misses you right now.”

He instantly perked up. “Really?! You think so?!”

“I do. Now I have to head inside, and hope Mickey is still here.” Bunny backed up and started to go. Mickey had gone inside for a part, and hadn’t returned for a half hour.

“Thanks Miss Bunny!” Mater beamed before leaving again.

“Mickey? You still here?” Bunny went in the back room. She found him asleep in the back room by the premium oils. “Hey...” She tapped him with her tire, trying to get him to wake up without scaring him.

But that didn’t happen. Mickey jumped up. “S-sorry...” He muttered. “I was just... Resting my eyes-oh. It’s just you Bonnie.”

“I need you for a minute to help me put the fitting in.” Bunny turned to go.

“Sure thing Bonnie.” Mickey got up and followed her out.

Lightning McQueen met up with a couple of friends of his from the Piston Cup, Cal Weathers and Bobby Swift. Cal sported the number 42 and Dinoco blue that faded to a violet in the bumper. Bobby was number 19 in purple and orange, sponsored by OctaneGain.

As they pulled into Flo’s V-8 Cafe, Cal was stopped in is tracks. “Who’s that?” His eyes were locked on Bunny.

“Who?” Lightning turned to see where his friend was looking. “Oh. That’s Bonnie. The owner’s niece. But no one but Mickey calls her Bonnie. Everyone calls her Bunny.” Lightning pulled into pump number four.

“Cute... Wait.” Cal caught up with him, sliding into five, “Who’s Mickey?”

“Hey Mickey, sweetie, could you tighten this for me?” Bunny buzzed around the pump and moved the fitting with her tire as the forklift did his work. “Thanks. You’re the best.”

“Are those two...?” Cal was confused. _A car and a forklift?_

McQueen bust out laughing, and Bobby followed suit. “No. He’s just the only one she really talks to here outside of work.”

“Something funny?” Bunny drove over and gave a subtle glare to Lightning.

McQueen collected himself and shook his head. “Nope.”

“So what are you three _racers_ having?” She looked between them.

“I’ll have my regular Bunny.” McQueen nodded.

“Premium for me, sweetheart.” Bobby offered her a smile.

“And you?” She turned to Cal, who was still speechless.

“He’ll have what I’m having.” McQueen chimed in, still snickering a bit.

“ _Racecars..._ ” Bunny mumbled before driving off to set the pumps.

“She’s sleek.” Cal finally choked out.

“She’s got a bug up her bumper.” McQueen shook his head. “She’s always grumpy. Especially to racers.”

Cal shook his head; it was obvious that wasn’t what he meant. “No. I mean... Look at her body!”

“Cal! You know I’m with Sally.” McQueen looked to his fellow racer with that of disdain.

“No, no. I’m looking.” Bobby smirked. “She’s a looker.”

“You two don’t get it.” Cal’s eyes were locked on the female car. “Look at her mirrors.”

Lightning turned to look at Bunny, who was making her way back to the pump beside him. “Mirrors? Cal why are you looking at her mirr-oh.”

“Someone’s got a secret.” Cal hummed. “And I’m gonna find out what it is.”

“Don’t go asking her right out unless you plan on losing a tire or two.” McQueen chuckled. “Hey, wanna hit Willy’s Butte tomorrow? Get the thrill of racing on dirt?”

“I’m game.” Bobby nodded. “Any excuse to leave you in my dust McQueen.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Cal smirked, but he was still preoccupied with Bunny. _What was her secret?_

Soon after the three race cars left, Bunny closed the Cafe.

“I’ll see you back home, okay Mickey?” She nodded to the forklift. “I’m gonna go for a drive.”

“Don’t stay out too late Bonnie.” He waved a fork at her and drove away towards their place just outside of Radiator Springs. But he didn’t get too far. With a smirk on his face, he turned back around and called after her. “Hey, the race talk is on later tonight. You game to listen?”

This was a routine they had every race season.

Her lips curled into a smirk. “Do I wanna watch? Mick, do you even know me?”

Bunny drove off and turned into Luigi’s Casa Del Tire. It was just about closing time.

“Sorry I’m so late.” She went over to Guido, a little blue forklift stacking tires. “Had a couple _racers_ stay late.”

Guido turned around and nodded. He’d been expecting her to come tonight, as he did every night. And in no time he had her outfitted with a new set of off road tires.

“Thanks G.” Bunny examined herself in the mirror with a sigh. Army green paint adorned her chassis. Not a color she’d normally pick, but her Uncle Ramone jazzed it up with some dark green pin striping. It won over Sarge, that’s for sure. She’d go back to her uncle in a couple days for a new paint job anyway. Like him, she had a habit of mixing it up.

 

She cruised down 66 and onto the turn towards Willy’s Butte.

“Alone.” She sighed, a smile forming on her lips.

Of course there was the risk of being spotted. There was always a risk. But now there was an even higher risk with McQueen and his friends hanging around. But they all went home for the night. She was in the clear.

Bunny drove down and got on the starting line. She closed her eyes and took a settling breath, getting herself ‘in the zone’. “Be the track. Be one with the track. Come on ‘ol girl.” She muttered under her breath.

But she wasn’t entirely alone.

Cal had been following her. There was something about her that intrigued him. _Why’d she go down to the dirt track McQueen was telling him about?_ For a car that hated racers, that was the last place she should ever want to be. Especially now, with so many racecars in town.

And then she took off like her tailpipe was on fire. Cal watched her take lap after lap fluidly. She was made to race, a well-oiled machine.

He wanted nothing more than to join her. To race beside her. To experience the competition he knew she’d provide. She’d give the others a run for their money too.

“What’s going on?” McQueen drove up beside him. He followed Cal’s gaze to the car doing laps on the track. “Wait. That’s not... Is it?”

“It’s Bunny.” Cal clarified. She’s... She’s amazing. Was she a racer?” Cal knew the answer. Deep down he did. _She had to be_.

“That’s not Bunny. It has to be someone that came later, another racer.” McQueen shook his head. “She hates racers, remember?” He chuckled and turned around, pausing a moment before leaving. “But if it is, still wouldn’t suggest going down there.”

Cal shook his head. _She had to be. There was no other explanation for that speed_.

But after a few more laps she slowed down. Cal took that as a cue to leave. He couldn’t let her spot him, even if he wanted to hang around and watch her longer.

But it didn’t stop him from saying hi when she got into town. “Bunny, right?” he pulled up beside her, catching her as she passed Luigi’s again. “The name’s Cal. Cal Weathers.”

“Yeah. I read it earlier at the Cafe.” She refused to look at him. “Anyone with eyes can see it on your side.”

“Right... Um...” He paused for a moment, mulling over his choice of words. “Are you going to the race next week? McQueen was telling me most of Radiator Springs goes to watch the races leading up to the Piston Cup.”

“Most.” She clarified. “I’m not most.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice. I can tell you’re something else.” He chuckled, his tone hinting vaguely that he knew something.

“What are you getting at?” She glanced at him, but only briefly. _Why was this racer even giving her the time of day? Especially when she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him._

“Nothing. Hey, you up for a drive?” They stopped at a red light. “It’s a nice evening, and I was hoping for a tour of the town maybe.”

“Have Lightning show you the town. I’m not exactly a tour guide.” She remained focused on the light.

Within seconds the light turned green and she took off, leaving Cal without time to answer. _Her reaction time is phenomenal._ He thought it over. _She_ _had_ _to be a racer. There was no other explanation. It was all adding up._

“Whoa there.” He caught up to her, “Got somewhere to be?”

“Home.” She sped up a little more. “Please do the same _Cal Weathers_.”

But he wasn’t deterred. “You’re a racer. Why are you denying it?” Yeah, he called her out. Despite everything Lightning was warning him.

She slammed on her breaks, stopping nearly on a dime. “ ** _What_** did you call me?” She whipped around and was right in his face.

And just like when he first saw her earlier, his tongue was caught in his mouth. He couldn’t think straight. _This is what McQueen warned him of. This was it._

“ ** _What did you call me?_** ” She glared him down, somehow getting even closer to him. Or maybe he backed up, he couldn’t tell, his mind was foggy.

“Y-you’re a-ah a racer...” He stuttered out, any courage he had was gone. But he continued nonetheless. “No mirrors,” he nodded to her side, “your amazing reaction time at the light,” he watched her eyes and she seemed to back off a bit, “I saw you doing laps earli-”

And at the last remark he made caused her tense up again. “I was not.” She turned around in a flash and sped out of there. _How could she have been so careless? To think she was safe when there were racers everywhere. What a rookie mistake._

Cal watched her drive off. He realized he may have pushed a little too far. _But that was conformation. She was a racer. Or she wanted to be._

 

 

 

2.

 

Bunny pulled into the garage and found Mickey right where she knew he’d be. In front of the radio listening to the pre-race talk. A smile crossed her lips hearing familiar voices over the radio. Though that smile quickly faded when she remembered those same voices calling out a memory she couldn’t erase.

 

_“Cameron Axle is in the lead!” One of them called out._

_“As if we’d expect anything else from him Bob!” The other announcer, Darrel Cartrip, chuckled. “He’s got this one in the bag! And as we all know, he’ll be winning the Piston Cup for the fourth time!”_

_The crowd was roaring, and it was all for my uncle. The crowd loved him, and he ate up the attention. Two more laps to go, and there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that we’d have to make more room on the shelf for the trophy._

_“And there she is, Daring Dolly Axle, Cameron’s niece. It’s nice to see her off the track, Darrell.” Bob Cutlass commented. At the mention of my name, I looked up to find my face was on the big screen. I wasn’t as good as my uncle when it came to giving a show, but I gave the crowd a smile, and they were still cheering._

_“You’re right, Bob. Dolly had a few close calls on her last race.” Darrell agreed, “I was really hoping she’d rest this one out.”_

_‘Daring Dolly Axle’ or just ‘Daring Dolly’... A name I’d almost forgotten._

_“We’re coming into the final lap, kiddo!” My uncle called over the radio and I was pulled back into the race. “You’ve got the next race, right?”_

_“Of course. Are you getting tired, old man?” I chuckled before giving my uncle a few words of encouragement after the teasing._

_And I’ll never forget what happened next-_

 

“Hey Bonnie.” Mickey turned around, snapping her out of daydreaming. “Do you want me to turn it off?”

“No.” She shook her head. “You can leave it on. The sooner I’m numbed to hearing about those _racers_ , the better.” She pulled over to a shelf in the corner of the garage; a shelf that was hidden by a wall of 50 gallon drums.

“You’re missing your uncle again, aren’t you?” Mickey slipped in beside her. He was the only one that could get away with that. Not even her aunt or uncle dared to bring _him_ up.

“More than anything, Mick. I...” she sighed, “I should have warned him. There had to have been a way to have prevented it.”

“That’s crazy talk Bonnie.” Mickey tapped his fork against her side. “There’s no way you could have known.”

She sighed, her eyes locked on the tarnished cups on the shelf. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” He turned around and went back to the radio, knowing full well that she’d rather be alone right now.

Bunny heard him turn it down some time later, and she pulled out.

“I was caught.” She backed into her parking spot and closed her eyes. It was right beside the radio, and the chatter kept her partially distracted. It was white noise at this point, like the cars always chatting amongst themselves at Flo’s.

“Huh?” Mickey glanced over, “You don’t mean at Willy’s Butte, do you?”

“Yeah. One of the racers. McQueen’s friend. He’s a little... Too observant. I think he knows what I was.”

“You mean _who_ you are.” She heard Mickey sigh. Bunny didn’t even need to open her eyes to know he was frowning at her. “You’re still one of them.” He chuckled, which sounded more like nervous laughter. “Whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. Most of the town knows you run laps. And I know you miss it. But I don’t think they realize the whole truth. I’ve heard rumors of jealousy.”

“You can’t be serious. Who would I be jealous of? Lightning? Please.” Bunny scoffed. “Red isn’t my color.”

Mickey chuckled, any hint of nervousness had dissipated, “You know what I meant.”

“If you tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, you’re going to be in Mater’s junkyard as parts, we clear?” She opened one eye to look at him and make sure he was going to agree.

Mickey looked at her flatly, “I’m your best friend Bonnie. You know you can trust me.”

“You’re right.” She opened her other eye and stared down at the floor. “The speed. The competition. I miss it all. But I can’t go back.” She closed her eyes, willing herself to get some rest, but knowing full well it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“I know they wouldn’t react negatively to Daring Dolly making her comeback.” Mickey clicked off the radio and parked in beside her. “They loved you then, they’ll love you now.”

 

“Daring Dolly?” Cal mumbled to himself as he lurked outside of her place. Despite everything in him telling him that he shouldn’t have followed behind her, he did anyway. _But this meant that he_ _was_ _right. She was a racer._ He pulled away and went back to town. He **had** to figure this one out. Not to mention, how he was going to go through with confronting her about it. Again.

For starters, he heard something about an uncle. And her name was ‘Daring Dolly’. Certainly someone in town had to know who her uncle was.

But who would he ask? She had to be friends with everyone here, and they probably kept her secret... “Unless that forklift she talks to... Mickey, I think that’s his name.” Cal continued mumbling to himself as he pulled into the Cozy Cone. This was a mystery he was bound and determined to solve. But he was going to need help. But he needed a plan first.

 

“Lightning McQueen!” He nudged his friend awake at the crack of dawn a few days later. “I need your help. I’ve got a plan.”

So he went over everything he’d heard from the other night. The confrontation and her blowing up in his face, included. Leaving nothing out meant that Lightning would know the whole story and understand his plan better.

“I warned you not to confront her.” McQueen chuckled. “She probably hates you now.”

“You’re talking like you know something.” Cal interjected. “And besides, I’ve been at the Café every day so far. I think she’s warming up to me.”

“Nobody knows the whole truth, except Mickey. Not even her aunt or uncle know. Or they’re not telling. But everyone else has their own guesses. We know she came from back east. But that’s it.” McQueen pulled out and stretched, attempting to wake himself up. “How about hitting Flo’s Cafe first? Today’s Bunny’s day off. You can run that _grand scheme_ by me again when we get there.” His tone was full of jest as they cruised down the street. “And you won’t have to worry about her crashing the little party. She never stops by on her day off.”

“Very funny.” Cal bumped him, pausing as a glittery dark blue sports car drove past them. His tire remained attached to McQueen as his eyes were locked on her. After he managed to compose himself, he whistled, turning to watch her go. “The paint job on her...”

“Take a picture, it lasts longer, _racer_.” She called back.

“Bunny?” Cal shook his head, not even connecting that it was her until she spoke. He spun around and drove after her. “You look nice. Really nice.”

“You can thank my uncle Ramone.” She kept driving. “Maybe you could see him about a new paint job.”

“What’s wrong with my paint job?” Cal recoiled, looking himself over before realizing that she was kidding. “Very funny.”

She chuckled and pulled off into Luigi’s Casa Del Tire.

Cal paused and looked her over again. Her tires were caked with red clay. Red clay that was most likely from the track down at Willy’s Butte.

“About what I said yesterday...” He followed her in, keeping his distance. _Maybe now was his chance to say something._

Lightning followed behind Cal when he realized his friend wasn’t planning on coming back. He wasn’t about to engage in the conversation, but he was interested in seeing what’d happen. Not to mention, he was wondering why Bunny was even responding to him.

“What didn’t you say?” She clicked her tongue. “You’ve said enough. Assuming too much as well.”

“Fair enough.” He pulled away. “It was nice talking to you Bunny.”

_Why did he back off so easily?_ She wondered to herself. _He didn’t get the hint last night, and people don’t change that much overnight._

“He can be a little much,” Lightning pulled up beside her, checking out his own tires out in the mirror. “Don’t you think?”

“That’s putting it mildly, Stickers.” She’d borrowed the nickname from Sally. It sounded like a jab, which was something Bunny could get behind. “Guido, can you go with a white wall this time? I think it’d suit the blue.” She turned away from McQueen to face the forklift. _These racers were like a plague. They wouldn’t leave her alone._

“Ah! Miss Bunny! Your good friend Mickey, he was here looking for you un momento ago.” Luigi pulled out, a bright smile on his face. “I told him you were at your uncle’s.”

“I guess I just missed him Luigi. I’ll try to catch him when I’m finished here.” She lifted a tire to let Guido work. “Did he say what he wanted?”

“No, just said he was looking for you.” Luigi nodded and turned to McQueen, who waved him off.

“Cal has this crazy idea. I think he’s nuts.” McQueen chuckled. It was fake and forced. Even Guido looked at him as if he’d lost it.

“I have to agree with you.” Bunny looked over, watching him through the mirror. “What was this ‘big idea’ of his?”

McQueen clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. “He seems determined that you’re a racer.”

 

 

 

3.

 

 

“Hey! Hold up!” Cal drove up beside Ramone’s. “Mickey, right?”

“Yeah?” The forklift turned to see who called his name. “Hey... Oh-oh my gosh! You’re The King’s nephew, aren’t you? Wow! I was always a big fan of your uncle!” Mickey beamed. “Do you need help with something? I’m more than willing to help!”

Cal smiled. _This might just be easier than he’d originally thought._ “Yeah, actually I do need help with something.”

“Of course! Anything!” Mickey beamed. “Can I get an autograph though?”

“Sure!” Cal was excited that Mickey wanted his autograph, and was sidetracked briefly. “Say, how about we go back to your place. We can talk on the way.”

“Oh! Of course!” Mickey drove in a circle excitedly before pulling up beside him. “It’s this way!”

Cal followed Mickey back to the garage. There was racing memorabilia nearly everywhere. “Cameron Axle fan?” Cal looked at the poster of the late racer on the wall.

“Bonnie and I are. He was her- never mind.” Mickey caught himself.

“Her what?” Cal asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer out of the forklift, even though with all the excitement, he almost did. Besides, he already knew the answer. Cameron was Bunny’s uncle. Or, _Dolly’s_ uncle.

There were a few other pieces of Cameron’s memorabilia, and Cal looked over it all; until his eye caught an old picture on the wall. “Who is this?” He played dumb as he looked at the pink car in the picture with a body style he knew. _It was Bunny._

“Well, uh, that’s Daring Dolly Axle. Cameron’s niece and the only other racer on his team. She was phenomenal on the track. You really haven’t heard of her?” Mickey talked her up. “She was always my favorite. I have her autograph and everything.” He showed Cal another photo on the wall of him and Dolly with her crew headset on and a big smile on her face. “She was a sweetheart. Never said no to her fans.”

“Daring Dolly...” He knew that name. Why did it take him so long to realize it was Bunny? “If she was so great, what happened to her?”

“She died.” A voice came in behind them.

Cal turned around and Bunny was in the doorway. “Bunny.” His face lit up when he saw her.

“What are you doing here?” Worry filled her tank as every possibility of him realizing _who_ she was surrounded them. No one visited her, so she, again, thought she was in the clear.

Cal turned to face her directly, amazed she didn’t yell at him. _Maybe he_ ** _was_** _right. Maybe she was warming up to him._ “Mickey was showing me his Piston Cup memorabilia. He even has a picture of him and Daring Dolly. Do you know her?” His smile hadn’t wavered, he knew the truth, and wanted Dolly back.

“Of course. Her picture is in my house.” Bunny drove in. “But at least that picture is supposed to be here.”

“Why did you disappear, _Dolly_?” Cal got closer, not beating around the bush. He saw her flinch at the mention of her old name, and for a moment he regretted saying it. _But he’d come this far. He couldn’t back out now._ “At the peak of your career.”

Her face flashed a variety of emotions; from anger down to sadness and regret. “You should go.” She turned away. “Please.”

Her voice cracked halfway through. _Why couldn’t the past just stay in the past? Why couldn’t she get a fresh start in Radiator Springs?_

Cal was frozen. Even though he wanted to move, he couldn’t. He’d hit a nerve again, and he was regretting bringing it up. _This definitely wasn’t the right time. Now it was obvious he’d messed up._

 

 

 

_4._

 

Bunny needed to get out of there, and fast. She backed out and sped further down the highway as fast as she could go.

_This can’t be happening._ The same thought crossed her mind when she lost her uncle rushed back to her.

 

_This can’t be happening._

 

_He hit the wall. Full force. You could see pieces flying from every direction. And it all happened so quickly. The paramedics didn’t even have a chance to reach him before he burst into a ball of flames. And all I could do was scream._

_Thankfully, he died instantly, which was all I could hope for. I wouldn’t want him to be in pain._

_But for some reason they pinned the blame on me. I guess they thought I told him to sabotage it all and make this his “final race”. This was going to be his final race either way, we’d talked it over. He was getting tired, and he knew I loved the speed, loved the race. I knew he had more races in him. But he was ready to retire._

_The news of his planned retirement got out, and I ended up getting the heat behind it. The papers made it out that I convinced him to crash for the sake of my own career. I was turned into the villain. They had me pegged as the one that came up with his retirement plan, and that I was the one that pre-meditated his death._

_I was taken to court, and thankfully the charges were dropped. There wasn’t enough evidence against me to take it fully to a trial. But that didn’t mean people still glared at me as I drove around in the pits. All the fans I had were nowhere to be found. “Cameron’s Killer” was my new nickname. I’d also hear “CK” for short._

_I was pushed out of the sport by people who once cheered for me._

_So I had no other choice but to flee. I had nowhere else to go but Radiator Springs, a small town with a tiny population, and no traffic. I had a way in with my aunt and uncle. It was the perfect place to hide. No one would know me, and I could be nameless. It was the perfect plan._

 

_But it seems I couldn’t outrun the past like I had hoped._

 

The highway was right there. Bunny pulled over and watched the cars speed down. Looks like she’d have to run again.

 

It got dark fast. And she still wasn’t back. Mickey was beginning to worry. When he heard the crunching of gravel coming up the road, he rushed to the door, hoping it was her.

But it wasn’t.

“I’m sorry...” Cal had come back to check on Mickey and see if she’d come home. Even if he knew she wouldn’t want to see him. “I really should have kept my mouth shut.”

“Is your head really shoved that far up your bumper?” Mickey glared at the race car. “I can see now why Bonnie hates _your type_.” He drove past Cal and went up the road towards the interstate. He knew deep down she wouldn’t have gone too far.

“You’re right... But so are we.” Cal followed the forklift, ready to make his case. “But please, hear me out…”

“We?” Mickey turned around and jabbed Cal right in the nose with his fork. “No. No ‘we’.”

“You want Dolly to come back, right? You want her to be happy like she was, not grumpy, right?” Cal stood his ground. A tiny forklift wasn’t about to intimidate him... By much.

Mickey looked offended, “Of course I do. I’m her best friend. Of course I want what’s best for her. But the way you do it isn’t exactly the best approach.”

“Fair enough.” Cal nodded. “But hear me out...” He repeated again. “I want to get her back. And I want to bring Dolly back too.”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Mickey crossed his forks and pursed his lips.

“The only way we’ll pull this off is if I can get your help…” Cal went over his plan with Mickey, who actually admitted it sounded plausible.

 

\-----

 

“Bonnie.” Mickey found her when it was almost morning. “You need to come home.”

“Why? That Cal Weathers probably told everyone this side of Ornament Valley my big ‘secret’.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “They liked me in Radiator Springs... I mean, they tolerated me... What will they think when they find out the truth?”

“They’d say, ‘Why’d she give up her dream just because a few dumb cars made her look bad? That’s not who Dolly Axle was.’ Is exactly what they’d think.” Mickey tapped her side. “Bonnie, they love you, and they’ll continue to do so. We all know what they did to you was garbage. You wouldn’t be running laps if you didn’t want to race yet.”

“You sound just like him.” Bunny’s heart sank. “You sound just like Uncle Cam.”

“I spent enough time with him,” Mickey watched the traffic, “I guess it rubbed off.”

“Do you really think they’d still let me live there? Even if I _am_ CK?” Bonnie watched a well-lit up tractor trailer pass a minivan and yell at him for going too slow while the sun started coming up. She wanted to laugh, but she didn’t have it in her.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Mickey tapped her again. “Bon, hun, you really need to bring Dolly back. But when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Mick.” She turned around and started back home, pausing to look back at her friend. “I think I’m going to run some laps... Do you mind joining me?”

“Not at all Bon.”

 

Of course Mickey wasn’t one to join her on the track, but he watched happily on the sidelines as she went around and around.

“Hoo-ey! Miss Bunny could give Lightning a run for his money!” Mater pulled up beside Mickey and whistled through his teeth. “She ever thought about racin’?”

“Don’t know if she has lately,” Mickey smiled, hoping Bunny wouldn’t notice the company.

“He really wasn’t kidding...” Bobby pulled up to watch next. “And here I thought Cal was losing it. That hot rod waitress is really her, isn’t it?” He directed his question at Mickey.

“Really who?” Mickey played dumb, he wasn’t going to rat her out.

“He really did it. I can’t believe it.” McQueen showed up just as Bobby was about to press Mickey for more. “Where is Cal anyway?”

“Him? He better keep his distance.” Mickey shook his head. “As should all of you. If she sees any of you guys, she’ll freak.”

“I don’t know about that.” McQueen smirked. He knew full well she would, but he was teasing the forklift.

“You don’t know Bunny.” Mickey didn’t pick up on the sarcasm, and attempted to shoo them further.

But it was too late.

“Go Miss Bunny! Woo-hoo!” Mater cheered.

Bunny slammed on the breaks at the mention of her name and slid down the track. “M-Mater?!” She gasped, looking over at him, but finding a crowd. There was another racer accompanying Mater and McQueen. She was silently thankful it wasn’t Cal. Hoo boy, she wanted his grill at the moment.

The crowd caused her to quickly lose control. She skidded off of the track and down an embankment... Straight into a field of cacti.

McQueen cringed. He knew the feeling all too well, and he was having sympathy pains. “Mater...” He looked to his friend who had his mouth open.

“I’m on it!” Mater drove down the track with Mickey on his bumper, and looked into the embankment. “You okay there Miss Bunny?”

“Do I look okay to you, Mater?” Bunny was face first in the cacti. “Do you mind?”

“Right! I’m on it!” Mater turned around and sent his hook down.

“Well what’s going on down here?” Flo and her husband cruised in. “And has anyone seen Bunny? I needed a hand with something.”

“She’s over here!” Mater chuckled. “She wanted to try going off road!”

The crowd chuckled a little as Bunny was pulled completely up.

“Very funny.” Bunny sighed as Mickey started peeling chunks of cactus off of her. “Hey, Uncle Ramone... Mind giving me a touch up?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.” He chuckled. “How about flames this time?”

“Sure.” Bunny nodded, “Did you need something Aunt Flo?”

“We had a little mishap in the backroom with the inventory. I was hoping you and Mickey could take care of it. You can have tomorrow off if you’re willing to switch, sugar.” She looked at Bunny with empathy.

“Let me clean up, and I can help you at Auntie.” Bunny nodded and followed Flo, Mickey and Ramone out after Mater unhitched her. Mickey had followed Flo back to the Cafe to get started on the stock issues while Ramone took care of Bunny.

 

“That was embarrassing.” Bunny groaned as Ramone sanded her down.

“Same thing happened to McQueen.” He laughed. “And we all hated him when that happened. The same can’t be said for you... Bunny?” Her name came out as more of a question than anything else.

“What’s up uncle?” She looked over at him.

“You went out in daylight...” He stopped sanding to give her his full attention, “Where everyone could see you.”

“And they did, didn’t they?” Bunny chuckled. “Mick and I were talking. He... He convinced me... I’m thinking of making a comeback.”

“Dolly?” Ramone blinked. For years Flo, Mickey, and himself have been trying to hatch a plan to get her back in the races. She was miserable here, and they all knew it. “How’d he manage to convince you?”

“He just reminded me about the truth.” Bunny closed her eyes as she smiled. “And I think I’m ready to bring her back Uncle Ramone.”

“Paint job and everything?”

“Paint job and everything.”

 

 

 

 

5.

 

“Now, that’s your best look yet.” Ramone backed up to get a good look at her. “Lucky #13.” He smiled.

“Uncle Cam’s favorite number.” Bunny looked at herself in the mirror. For a moment, she couldn’t believe the reflection in the mirror was really her.

“You ready to go help your Aunt, Dolly?” Ramone was ready to open the door.

She hesitated. This was it. Once that door opened, there was no backing out.

 

“Ready.”

 

The garage door opened and she sighed in relief when there wasn’t anyone directly out front.

“Go on, Dolly.” Ramone urged her. “Your Aunt is waiting for you.”

“I-I’m not ready... I change my mind... Paint me blue again.” Dolly started to back up again.

 

_My uncle was always funny when it came to knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. It was as if he had a sixth sense that knew exactly when I needed those words of encouragement. He used to tell me quite often, “Sometimes, you just have to get back in the saddle. Even if you know you’re going to fall off again.”_

 

_Now I just have to do that. How hard could it be, right?_

 

_If only I had him right here. He could give me some words of encouragement right now, because I could sure use it…_

 

“I don’t believe it!” She heard a voice, clearing her mind. “Daring Dolly! Hey Bunny, I didn’t know you were a fan!” Mack pulled up. “You look just like her!”

She was seized in place for a moment before she could even will herself to speak. “Mack, that’s because I _am her_.”

“Get outta town! I can’t believe it!” Mack was smiling from fender to fender. “Why’d you leave? You were one of my favorite racers!”

“The papers wanted me out. You heard all the slander.” She sighed. She liked Mack, he was a nice and friendly truck. He reminded her of her old hauler, Jimmy.

“I didn’t believe that garbage for a second.” Mack huffed. “Anyone that was a real fan would know you wouldn’t do that.” He drove a little closer. “Could I get your autograph Dolly?”

“Of course Mack.” _Dolly..._ She was going to have to get used to that name again.

 

“Well look at you.” Flo whistled, a smile spreading on her face. “You look good, sweetheart.”

“Don’t I?” Ramone cruised over to Flo and went up beside her.

Dolly and Flo chuckled. There was a small crowd of the regulars at Flo’s, and the racers had joined them.

“Hey Lightning!” Mack pulled up, “Can you believe that’s really Dolly Axle?”

“Well shoot! It really is her!” Mater pulled up and drove in a circle around her. “You look real nice Miss Bunny!”

“It’s Dolly, Mater.” She found herself genuinely smiling. Mick was right. They didn’t hate her. “My real name is actually Dolly.”

“And here we all thought Cal was crazy.” Bobby chimed in, chuckling as he nudged McQueen. “And you look even better in pink.”

Dolly paused at the mention of the racer’s name. And come to think of it, she hadn’t seen him. “Where is he?” She drove closer to the other racers.

“He left last night.” McQueen frowned. “He said it was probably better if he was out of the way.”

“Drama queen.” Dolly chuckled as she pulled into an empty pump. “Is there any way we could reach him?”

“His carrier has a video phone in it.” Mack pulled up again. “You can use Lightning’s if you want, I can take you.”

“May I?” She asked for confirmation.

Lightning nodded for her to follow Mack. “He probably didn’t get far. You can always go after him if you wanted.”

“I don’t chase people McQueen.” Dolly shook her head and followed Mack towards the Cozy Cone. “Thanks Lightning!” She called back before she was gone.

Lightning blinked a couple of times. “That’s the first time she hasn’t jabbed at me.”

“What did Cal do?” Bobby looked to McQueen for the answer. “He was saying she was warming up to him, and then he up and leaves early.”

“Long story short, he called her out on who she was and nearly caused her to run out of town.” Mickey drove by. “I hope he’s a better racer than he is a conversationalist.”

Bobby and McQueen looked at each other and snickered at the forklift’s dig on their friend.

“But he did plan today, right before he left.” Mickey shrugged his forks. “So you can give him that.”

“What do you mean? How was this all planned?” Bobby furrowed his brow.

 

 

 

6.  


 

“He’ll probably think Lightning is calling him.” Mack looked in the back of the carrier as Dolly drove in.

“I still owe you an autograph.” Dolly chuckled.

“After your call.” Mack backed up and went to talk to the other trucks parked at the Cozy Cone.

After a few rings, Cal picked up. His eyes were closed and he answered with a sigh. “McQueen, if you’re wondering why I left, I already told you.”

“You didn’t tell _me_.” Dolly frowned. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you.”

“Bunny?” He backed up, bumping into the back of his carrier. “It’s-it’s you!”

“It’s Dolly... And you were right Cal.” She looked away. “There really was no use in hiding the truth.”

“Dolly...” Cal looked at her, his eyes were filled with sadness, “I really should be the one apologizing. I invaded your personal space and... I’m sorry. I don’t know what possessed me to even act like that. I-”

“Cal?” She interjected. “Stop talking. Could you... Could you come back?”

“Wait, what?” He shook his head and blinked.

“The lady wants me to turn around.” His hauler chuckled. “What do you want me to do, boss?”

“Dolly.” Cal looked away for a moment. “Are you sure?”

She gave him a smile and a nod, “Yes Cal, I want you to come back.”

A smile creased his face. “Alright, turn around, and head back to Radiator Springs.”

“You got it, sir.” The truck responded and pulled off the interstate.

“I’ll see you soon Cal.” Dolly’s smile grew before she hung up.

“See you soon.” Cal spoke to the dark screen.

 

“Okay Mack, where were we?” Dolly backed out and approached the truck.

“Daring Dolly!” The purple tractor trailer that Dolly could only assume was Bobby’s truck beamed. “Geez, it really is you! Wait till old Jimmy hears about this.”

“Jimmy? He’s still a hauler?” Dolly perked up.

Bobby’s truck shook his head. “No ma’am. He quit when you did. But he’s moving freight now. I’ve seen him at truck stops here and there.”

“Do you have any way to contact him?” She wanted to reconnect with him, bring the entire team back together... Well, aside from a pit crew and her Uncle Cam.

“You bet your aerodynamic bumper.” The truck laughed. “There’s a video phone at that Cafe in town, right?”

Dolly nodded and they talked for a little longer. She finally gave Mack her autograph, a tire mark on his fender, and he was planning on having Ramone put a clear coat over it later to protect it.

 

Cal and his hauler were back on the interstate and heading back for Radiator Springs.

“You like her, don’t’cha Cal?” The truck chuckled.

“N-no.” Cal stuttered, “Y-you like her.”

“Always good at the comebacks, Cal.” His chuckling turned to hearty laughter.

“Shut up.” Cal felt his hood heat up. _Was his engine overheating?_

 

Mickey just finished explaining Cal’s plan when Dolly, Mack, and Bobby’s hauler pulled up the cafe.

“Look out Bobby, she might take your hauler.” McQueen teased.

Bobby scoffed, “Or she’ll take Mack from you.”

“She wouldn’t dare.” McQueen watched as the Dolly and the two trucks approached the video phone.

“I thought she was using your trailer to make the call?” Bobby watched them too. “And why is my hauler with them.”

“They’re allowed to move around Bobby.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “They don’t have to be tethered to the trailer all the time.”

“That was rhetorical.” Bobby chuckled. “Who are they calling then?”

 

 

After a couple tries, they finally reached Jimmy. He was on a back road taking a break. “Hey old buddy!” Bobby’s hauler chucked at the sight of the sleepy old truck. “Did we wake you?”

“We?” Jimmy yawned, sounding as grouchy as ever. “What’s this ‘we’ business?”

“Hey Jimmy!” Dolly popped in and couldn’t fight the smile on her face. “How’ve you been big guy?”

The old hauler gasped. “Well I’ll be... It’s nice to see you again DD.”

Dolly’s smile grew at his comment. “I was wondering if I could offer you a job, for old times’ sake.”

“You making a comeback?” Jimmy’s demeanor improved. “If so, I’m in. Where are you at?”

“Radiator Springs. Your new paint job is on me.” Dolly looked over to Bobby’s hauler and Mack before turning back to Jimmy. “I don’t wanna keep you. So I’ll see you soon!”

“See you kiddo.” Jimmy signed off.

 

 

“What’s all the commotion?” Flo pulled up to Mickey and the two racers, hoping for an explanation.

“No clue, Flo.” Mickey turned to the classic car. “Their haulers are making a call with Dolly.” He pointed a fork from McQueen and Bobby to the two trucks surrounding Dolly.

 

“Cal is on his way back.” Dolly was smiling as she drove over to her aunt and her friends, “And so is Jimmy!” She drove in a circle. “Oh this is so exciting!”

Bobby and McQueen shared a glance.

McQueen shook his head, “I haven’t seen her like this before.”

“I haven’t seen her like this in years.” Flo smiled. “It’s good to have our Dolly back.”

“Who’s Jimmy?” Lightning asked at the mention of a name that got her excited.

“My old hauler. He’s a rusty old sweetheart. Promised him a new paint job in return for being my driver again.” Dolly beamed. “I was honestly fearing the worst, but your hauler knew him, Bobby.”

“Mine?” Bobby blinked. “Cool. So this means I can’t persuade you to ride with me to the race?” He smirked.

“He should be by soon.” Dolly continued, ignoring Bobby’s comment. “And Cal will be coming back too. Hey Aunt Flo, what was it you needed me to do?” She turned to her aunt, now remembering she had prior obligations after being distracted.

“Mickey took care of it sweetheart.” Flo shook her head.

“You don’t need me then?” She asked for conformation.

“No sweetie,” Flo chuckled, “Go enjoy yourself, Dolly.”

Dolly turned towards Bobby and Lightning. “Well, I feel like taking a few laps, anyone care to join me?”

Bobby and Lightning looked at each other before a big smile crossed their faces. “We’re game.”

Dolly took off at full force, leaving the boys in her dust.

“Look out you two.” Flo chuckled, “She’ll have you two beat.”

“Not likely.” Bobby smirked, taking off behind her.

McQueen hesitated a moment, looking at Mickey, “I’m glad this all worked out.”

“Me too. Now come on.” Mickey joined the crowd moving down to Willy’s Butte.

McQueen followed and saw Dolly and Bobby waiting at the starting line.

 

“Let’s make this interesting,” Bobby smirked at Dolly. “How about a bet?”

“I’m game.” Dolly didn’t hesitate. “What’s your wager?”

Bobby bumped her tire with his own. “If I win, I get to take you out, sweetheart.”

“Are you serious?” She snickered. “What if I win?”

“What do you want?” He was amazed she even said yes.

“If I win...” She mulled it over. “You take my shift at the Cafe until it’s time for you to go. And no leaving early.”

“Deal.” He held his tire out.

She bumped it and shimmied as she got ready for the flag.

McQueen pulled in beside them and looked between the two. “Did I miss something?”

“Nothing much, but I’ve got a date with Dolly later.” Bobby smiled at McQueen.

“In your dreams Swift!” The flag went down and Dolly was out first.

In second was Bobby, quickly catching to Dolly, and McQueen in last, but not for long.

“You’ve got to be faster if you plan on being a racer.” McQueen teased Dolly as he passed her and Bobby in one fluid movement.

“I’m not so sure about that Lightning.” She was holding back, giving the boys a run for their money.

Next, Bobby passed her, “I’ll come and get you at eight.” He winked as he made the move for McQueen.

“Get this!” She chuckled, finally giving it everything she had. She passed Bobby in a flash and rounded the corner to pass McQueen.

She looked at the crowd, the entire town looked like it was there. Even Mack and Bobby’s hauler was there. But her eyes locked on one light blue car in the front.

“Go get ‘em Dolly!” Cal cheered. “Leave them in your dust!”

She smiled and kept after McQueen, soon passing him.

 

“Final lap!” Mater called out excitedly over the cheering of the crowd. Dolly had held the first place position the entire time. Neither Bobby nor McQueen could get by her.

She crossed the finish line and did a few donuts, kicking up some dirt in the process. “Woo-hoo!” She cheered as the dust settled down. “Hey aunt Flo!” She called to the classic car. “Bobby agreed to cover my shift at the Cafe until he leaves!”

“Won’t that be a sight!” Flo chuckled.

“That was amazing!” Mickey drove up to her. “That’s the Dolly I remember!”

“That was pretty amazing.” Bobby agreed, “It’s a shame you won though.”

“I didn’t think it was.” She winked at him. “I get the week off now.”

“So how’s that date going?” McQueen laughed. “You still picking her up at eight?”

“What’s going on?” Cal hesitantly drove down. He was originally coming down to congratulate Dolly, but was sidetracked by talk of Bobby actually getting a date. “Who are you picking up, Bobby?”

“We made a bet.” Dolly chuckled. “And he lost.”

“So no date for Carsanova over there.” McQueen laughed, pointing his tire at Bobby.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Bobby waved them off. “Whatever. I think I’m gonna call it a night.”

“So does that mean you’re free for the evening?” Cal waited for Bobby to leave.

“I guess that means I’m free for the rest of the week.” She pulled up closer to him.

“Want to, maybe... Go for a ride?” He looked down and rubbed his tire in the dirt.

“There’s a nice waterfall nearby.” Dolly offered.

Mickey and McQueen looked at each other before driving off. The rest of the crowd was doing the same, with only a couple of stragglers remaining.

“That sounds really nice.” Cal finally looked up at her. “You look beautiful. Erm... You make one hell of a racer.”

“Thank you.” She pulled up closer and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

 

 

7.

 

“So, have you thought about joining us at the race?” Cal drove beside her as drove along the winding road.

“It crossed my mind.” She watched the scenery. “I was thinking about it.”

Cal smiled, eager to offer help. “Do you need a way to get there? I mean, I have plenty of room in my trailer.”

“Oh.” Dolly stopped. “I actually managed to reach my old hauler. He’ll be here soon.”

“That’s amazing.” Cultured around to face her. “Seems like this was all supposed to work out.”

“Sure seems that way.” Dolly looked up. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted with brilliant hues of orange and red. “We should head back before the both of us get stuck in the dark.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Cal nodded and moved out of the way so she could turn around. “Can I drive you home?”

“I was hoping you’d ask, because I have something to show you.” Dolly turned around and looked at him as they headed back to Radiator Springs.

“What is it?” Cal’s interest was piqued. He was hoping that she would at least give him a hint.

“It’s something you somehow managed to not sniff out when you were snooping in my garage.” Dolly bumped into him. “You know you’re the first car to do that?”

“To visit you?” Cal shook his head. That was a little far fetched, if that was the case.

“Yup.” She looked over at him. “I’m usually in town, so no one really feels the need to visit me.”

“Otherwise they would have realized that you were a huge race fan.” Cal bumped her back.

 

They got back to Dolly and Mickey’s place, and she led him to the back room.

“One is mine.” She pointed to the Piston Cups on the wall. “Uncle Cam won the rest. He would have won four too. He had it...” She looked at the ground.

Cal stared at the cups until the weight of her words sank in. “I’m so sorry.” He leaned into her. “That has to be so hard to lose someone to a crash... I thought I was going to lose my uncle too... But I was lucky. I’m so sorry Bon-Dolly.”

“Thank you.” She looked up at him. She felt her heart sinking, and desperately wanted a change of subject. She backed out and went to the door, looking at the stars. “What made you try so hard?”

“What do you mean?” Cal didn’t move from her side, following her to the front.

“You never gave up trying to convince me to bring Dolly back. All week.” She smiled at him, “I really appreciate it. At least, now I do.” She clarified, thinking back to how rude she was to him.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Cal was a little more than confused. _This wasn’t exactly how he expected her to react._

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” Dolly pressed her tire against his.

“Nothing that I know of.” Cal pressed against her tire in return. “Did you have plans?”

“How about that tour of the town?” She smiled.

“I’m all yours.” He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “But I think I’m going to head back to the Cozy Cone so I can get rested up.”

 

“So how was your little date?” Mickey teased Dolly when he showed up a couple minutes later. “I saw him drive for the Cone, so I figured it was safe.”

“Oh please, Mick.” Dolly chewed her lip to fight the smile on her lips. “It wasn’t a date.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “And I’m a Ferrari.”

“No wonder Luigi likes you so much.” Dolly drove back inside.

“Ha ha, very funny Dolly.” He drove up in front of her, blocking her path. “You like him.”

“Of course, Cal’s a nice guy.” Dolly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Come on DD. You like him more than you care to admit.” Mickey tapped her hood.

“Hey watch the paint.” She pouted. “And I just met him a week ago. I can’t like him _that much_. It’s unreasonable.”

“Okay, so you’re not completely twitterpated.” Mickey sighed.

“Twitter-what-ed?” Dolly blinked a couple of times. “I swear you’re losing it, you old forklift.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ old.” Mickey clicked his tongue.

After she managed to distract him with his age, Dolly slipped by and parked, closing her eyes to get some rest. “Good night Mickey.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good night DD.”

 

 

 

8.

 

“I’m heading into town Mick!” Dolly pulled out bright and early the next morning. “Jimmy should be here today. Did you wanna join me?”

“I’ll be there later.” Mickey yawned. “But I think I’m going to sleep a little longer.

“Suit yourself.” Dolly pulled out and sped down the road.

She approached the Cafe where she saw a couple of cars were already hanging out.

“Head over to the Cozy Cone.” Bobby was already working.

“Why?” She pressed for a little more context.

“Just go.” Bobby nodded. “You won’t be sorry.”

 

Dolly didn’t need to ask Sally when she got to the Cozy Cone. She saw him sitting right out front.

“Jimmy!” She beamed, racing right up to her old hauler. “I can’t believe it!”

"You'd been a long time gone." Jimmy had a warm smile as he met Dolly part of the way. "I've missed ya kiddo.”

She bumped her tire against his side. “It’s good to see you too!”

Jimmy and Dolly talked for a while until the town started coming to life. She introduced him to Ramone, who was more than happy to undertake the challenge of sanding down and repainting the rusty old truck.

“Never thought I’d be pink again.” Jimmy chuckled. “I have to admit, I kinda missed it though.”

Dolly watched the old hauler follow Ramone into his shop before heading back to the Cozy Cone.

“Hey Dolly.” Cal was just pulling out of his cone as she drove up. “You’re up early.”

“Jimmy is here. Him and I were catching up.” Dolly smiled. “It’s so nice to talk to him again. I... I just wish my uncle was here too.”

“Hey.” Cal interjected. “He’s here in your heart.”

“So does this mean your actually coming with us to the race?” McQueen joined in on their conversation. “Now that your old hauler is here.”

“Aww shoot. Did I miss Jimmy?” Bobby’s hauler chimed in.

“Just missed him! He’s down at Ramone’s” Dolly called back. “He’s getting his old colors back!”

“So, uh... About that tour?” Cal touched her with his tire. “Unless you wanna spend time with your old hauler.”

“Someone jealous?” McQueen chuckled.

“No, you’re jealous.” Cal fired back.

“Nice comeback, Dinocutie.” Dolly turned to go, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

After Dolly showed Cal around, they ended the tour at Flo’s Cafe.

They were laughing and joking with each other when Bobby approached.

“I see, you’re moving in on my girl.” Bobby teased Cal as he nodded to Dolly.

“You never had a chance.” Dolly winked. “Your hauler had a better chance.”

“Told you so.” McQueen drove by snickering.

“Where’s Dolly?” A scratchy voice pulled up to the Cafe.

“Oh Cal, come on!” Dolly drove away, urging the other racer to follow her.

“There’s my girl!” Jimmy chuckled.

“Pink definitely suits you.” Dolly drove around the old hauler, noticing the new chrome-work to match the new paint job. “Uncle Ramone really outdid himself this time.”

“So you’re Jimmy.” Cal looked up at Jimmy. Even in hot pink, he had a presence. And he was a little intimidated.

“That’s my name, sport. Don’t wear it out.” Jimmy laughed. “Hey, you’ve got Weathers’ old number.”

“That’s Strip’s nephew.” Dolly clarified. “He’s running for Dinoco now.”

“We’re gonna have to get you a sponsor if you’re planning on racing again DD.” Jimmy got sidetracked for a moment. “Your uncle was one heck of a racer.”

“Yes, sir.” Cal nodded.

“More than Cal could say!” Bobby called out, a big grin on his face.

“Oh like you would know anything about racing,” Dolly stood up for Cal. “Remember who came in last place before.”

Bobby huffed and drove away, getting back to work.

“Jimmy, this is my good friend Cal,” Dolly gave him a proper introduction. “He and Mick helped me bring Dolly back.”

“Excuse me.” Mickey popped in. “When was I getting a chance to see the old rust bucket?”

“Says the outdated forklift.” Jimmy shook his head. “When ya getting repainted, pal?”

“Too soon.” Mickey chuckled.

They talked for a little while longer, and Dolly found herself moving closer to Cal until their tires were touching.

“I’d say a little more than ‘good friends’.” Jimmy looked between the two racers. “Wouldn’t have pegged you to go for a racer.”

Cal cleared his throat. His hood was burning again. “Right... Um... So are you really planning on joining us at the race?”

“Of course I am.” Dolly kissed him on the cheek. “I have to cheer on my favorite racer for the pits, don’t I?”

“Aww sweetheart, I knew you’d come around!” Bobby bumped her side with his tire as he drove by.

“Keep dreaming.” Dolly pulled tighter to Cal again.

“Really?” Cal whispered to her.

“Really.” She nodded at him with a wink.

“It’s a date then.” He tapped her tire with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) part one of two+ parts!   
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
